


Bestu Vinir í Kærleika

by gandalfthesassy



Series: Glanni and the MayhemTown Gang [2]
Category: Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ, LazyTown
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gandalfthesassy/pseuds/gandalfthesassy
Summary: Sequel to "An Elf to Emasculate." It's about a day and a half later, and the MayhemTown Gang have stayed vigil in case Íþróttaálfurinn tries to find them. Glanni wakes up, late at night, to find that everyone's asleep except for Fenya. The two of them reflect on what the hell just happened. Rated T for excessive swearing and discussions of past abuse experiences (but the latter is  implicit). Alternatively titled, "Anything Can Happen (When People Like Sportafuck Exist)."





	

Fenya’s voice danced through the treehouse, lulling its inhabitants to sleep from the foot of her bed. “ _I’m the master of disguise, I can vanish from your eyes, I can be in different places with my many funny faces in disguise,_ ” her voice soothed Glanni. He’d only moved from his spot on her bed so he could get clean and put on an indigo crop top (a leftover from Switchblade’s feminine upbringing) and maroon striped pajama pants. He rolled to face her, eyes hazy with sleep but he still watched her intently. “ _No one's ever seeing_ _'cause I'm really good at being in disguise._ ” 

“Sometimes it’s so nifty, when I'm really really shifty,” Glanni’s voice rumbled, almost _growled_ , from deep in his chest. “You gotta get the words right, Fen.”

“Just seeing if you were paying attention.”

Minutes ago, Switchblade had stuck their head up to check in, and reported confidently that Sportashit was nowhere to be found. They had then disappeared again, but Theo laughed as he heard Switchblade’s inner monologue start shit-talking Latibær. Across the room, Theo had pulled his orange beanie down over his eyes and let himself sleep. The only light in the room shone from a yellowed camping lantern, hanging from the center of the ceiling.

“Fen,” Glanni murmured sleepily, reaching a hand out to her but just missing. She intertwined her fingers with his and scooted a little closer. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Fenya replied. “I’m sorry we couldn’t do any more than what we did.”

“If he’s leaving me alone, you did _something_ right.”

“I should’ve killed him. Saved you the agony.”

“Mm-mm,” Glanni disagreed. “If I see him again, I’ll take care of it. When I’m feeling better, of course.”

“Of course.” A silence fell between them. Absent-mindedly, Fenya ran a thumb over the back of his hand. A shiver racked his body and she snatched her hand back. “I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean--”

But he reached for her again, accidentally brushing her knee. “It’s okay. Gimme your hand.” She hesitated. “I need to hold something.” Fenya returned her hand to his and watched him fiddle with her fingers - each bruise, every cut and scrape between them and on the front and back of her hand, and all of the other little imperfections. Glanni’s solid gaze on her hand made her dip her head a little as she blushed. He took no notice, his attention on the hand of the one woman he’d always been too afraid to court or even flirt with. His fingers slipped across hers and the two began to breathe in sync, unnoticed to both. He whispered: “I’m rotten.”

“Well, you’re just like us,” Fenya half-agreed.

“I’m disgusting.”

“You are _not_ disgusting.”

“I am, and you know I am. Don’t tell me otherwise,” he growled.

“Listen, dude. Don’t let some vegan fuckboy shame you into believing the shit he told you.” At the sudden curse, Glanni giggled and pressed into her hand with his face. Fenya found herself cupping his cheek like the snout of a puppy. “You can be as rotten as you want, and I’ll still like you.”

Glanni’s eyes met hers.

“What?”

“You like me? In what way?”

“Like a little brother,” she teased. She moved her hand back so it was around his, and she let her eyes follow her hand’s movements. For a moment she pressed two of her fingers against his wrist. It pulsed gently but firmly underneath his thin, pale skin, and she nodded mostly to herself. “You’ll be okay,” she told him sincerely.

Glanni stared at her, so intensely that Fenya couldn’t look back at him. The tips of her ears stood a little straighter as she stared with greater interest at their hands. “Fen. Tell me a story.”

“What kind of story?”

“Well, what did you do today?”

“Fussed over you, in part,” she admitted, allowing herself a moment to look at him again. For whatever reason she felt the guilt creeping back in. It certainly didn’t hit her the way it had that night, yet she still steeled herself for a night full of negative thoughts. But she found herself telling the story of how some neighborhood kid had asked if they could join the MayhemTown Gang and how Theo nearly scared them off - but instead, Switchblade swept in and gave the kid their second most valued pocketknife, _strictly for self-defense_ , they told the kid before they disappeared into the treehouse to ask Fenya to grab them a snack. Meanwhile, Theo checked himself and asked the kid to fuck off the most PG way possible (“But God knows I wanted to,” Theo had told her later).

“So Switchblade is down a pocketknife, Theo nearly swore at a kid, and you’re low-key freaking out,” Glanni summarized, now with his head in her lap, looking up at her fondly.

“If it’s low-key, how can you tell that I’m freaking out?”

He shrugged. “I can tell. Seems pretty standard for the three of you.”

“Yeah, nothing’s changed since you last needed our help. At least all those gross fucking fruits and vegetables got tossed out.” He growled and rolled his eyes. “They grew them again, can you believe it?”

“After all of that? Jeez, no wonder you-know-who was so into them. Well, _whatever_.” Glanni’s eyes fell to the tops of her ears. “How long have we known each other?”

Fenya thought for a moment. “Since we were little.”

“How little?”

“Hell if I know.”

“Too young to care, I guess.”

“Sure.” They went quiet again.

“Glanni, do you feel better?”

“I feel safe. I don’t know if I’ll ever quite be okay, but I feel like when I’m here with you, I’m safe. You and your instincts.”

“Not instincts. Magic senses. It’s weird, I know, but I can’t explain everything.”

“Can you explain why you keep helping me after all this time?”

She shrugged. “You pay well, when you promise to do so.”

“I mean it.” Glanni slowly sat up, pulling himself to sit in front of her, barely a few inches between them. His eyes held her own, all trace of jesting gone. Fenya snickered but got no response. “You’re so good to me, and bad to everyone else. Why me?”

After taking a shaky breath, Fenya explained: “You were the first person who offered me something good, aside from the others in the gang.”

“Money?”

“No. Love.”

He blinked and scoffed, clearly embarrassed. “ _Love?!_ My dear Fenya, I don’t think you understand what love is.”

“Don’t I? What do _you_ think love is?”

“You’re asking the slut what he thinks love is?”

“Knock it off,” she snapped, but she softened upon seeing him jump. “Glanni, nothing that that guy said is true. Your desires, your wants in life, _they’re valid_. So long as no one’s hurt, having fun is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“What about you, Fenya? What do you want?” he leaned forward, his hand a little higher than her knee.

For a moment, the answer sat ready to fall from her lips. But she swallowed and looked at him dead on as she said instead: “I don’t know if he wants me back.” Glanni deflated, thinking she’d referred to someone else. “I want to respect his boundaries, but I know he’s hurting and I understand more than I’m willing to scream to the world and--no, fuck it. Glanni, I think you’re beautiful and, and handsome, and I’m in love with even the worst parts of you. But I know you need space, and I'm willing to wait until you're ready to talk about it.”

“Fen,” he murmured, moving his lips to her ear. “I want you close to me. I want to love you, and know you love me back.”

In her chest, Fenya’s heart thumped in happy shock as she wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her head into his shoulder. Glanni froze, arms out and contorted in confusion, but the sudden joy at having his dearest friend (now significant other) so close to him brought his arms around her neck. "Are you sure?" she asked him, voice shaking a little. 

"Completely and truly," he squeezed her. "You make me feel okay. And that's something no one else can do." She moved back far enough to look into his eyes, and she pressed her lips to his, gently. But as Fenya pulled away, he chased her with his own lips and kissed her deeply, feeling safe and warm as they stayed attached to each other. They kept kissing for what felt like hours, only pulling away to giggle or apologize for accidental bites or surprise touches. At one point, Fenya's hands snuck underneath the back of Glanni's shirt and down towards his ass as they kissed, but he pulled away. 

"I-I can't," he shook his head, crossing his arms across his torso defensively. Fenya immediately pulled herself back, but her brow furrowed. Before she could ask what was wrong, he told her: "I'm not ready. I-I mean, don't get me wrong! I do want to do that with, with you but I..." He trailed off, waiting for her to interrupt him. She folded her hands and watched him kindly, her face relaxing into a patient smile. 

"I'm listening." 

"I'm, it feels wrong. _I_ feel wrong." Fenya's eyes flickered over him. She'd absolutely entertained the possibility of going further with him, but she dismissed her brain's insistence that they  _do something, and by something I mean fucking._

"I know."

"How the fuck could you know?!" he snapped at her, his voice choking up. He growled and stared hard at the comforter. "You weren't there."

"Why do you think I beat up my stepdad?" she asked of him. He still didn't look up. "I mean, I joke about being gross and trash, but for a long time, I really believed that I didn't matter. I didn't learn to love my body, or even myself, until weeks before I met you. I thought I wasn't desirable, I thought..." She blinked hard, tears peeking up from the bottom of her eyes. "I tried to kill myself." Glanni gasped, his face shifting in concern. While she spoke, she fought back the tears threatening to streak down her face. "As soon as I knew how people felt about people who'd, who'd been hurt like that, at first I couldn't believe it. Then I realized that no matter what I did, no one could ever love me. But I know that's not true. Five years after my stepdad began hurting me, I fought back. One night, I, I barricaded myself in my room using every book, every chair or beanbag or whatever heavy shit I could find, and I put them against the door. He fought to get in, five minutes of him pounding on the door, shrieking 'Let me in, Fenfen! It's your daddy!' But I didn't let him. I finally hunted in my tiny-ass closet for something I could use. All I found was this, like, old, half-broken ski. Then he got the door opened, and climbed over all of the shit behind it. I could see in his eyes that he was ready to kill me. I had to do something. And so I just...started hitting him." Fenya gave up trying to be calm. As she cried, she kept talking, "I didn't kill him, I swear I didn't. But he really thought he could do whatever he wanted to me. And my mother still thought I attacked him unprovoked! And even though I fought back, I spent years believing what he told me, that I wasn't good for anyone else." Glanni, not quite cognizant of his own movement, placed his hands over hers. Startled, Fenya blinked and sniffled. "But until I fought back, he would say the most awful things to me, saying I was worthless, calling me a slut. When I heard what he was saying to you, I couldn't...my ears started getting all red. I think I raged. I haven't raged like that in a very long time." Glanni wiped his wrist against his eyes. 

"I'm glad that you raged."

" _I'm_ not."

"You saved me."

"I feel awful," she insisted. 

"Well, I feel wrong, so...guess we're even?" he leaned his forehead against hers and she hummed. 

"Glanni, I don't deserve you."

"I don't deserve you. We're still even."

She stared at him. "You little shit." He laughed, his head falling to one of his hands, which he placed over his mouth to contain his giggles. "I mean it, though. You deserve someone who will love you no matter what, or at least more than everyone else has."

"Sounds like it's you, Fen," he looked at her, sincere but exhausted after their discussion. Fenya nodded and conceded the point. 

"Well...if you don't feel up to anything too physical, wanna go for a walk?"

"A  _walk?!_ " he cringed backwards, exaggerating for laughter, which he got from Fenya immediately. "Okay, but it's pretty late, and I know  _you_ enjoy death and dying, but some of us don't want to get stabbed in an alley." 

"MayhemTown's gotten better since we've been kind of running it."

"My point still stands."

"Okay."

"But, uh..."

"Yes?" For a moment, they looked at each other, Glanni too shy to ask for what he wanted, and Fenya too anxious to encourage him. Finally, nervously, he placed his hands on either side of her face, and they kissed again, both tasting the other's tears. "Okay, I think I'm going to enjoy kissing you when we're not, you know, sobbing and weak."

"Aren't we always?" he teased. 

"True." Fenya peppered his face with kisses, and at the little moments of contact, Glanni giggled and flushed red, until the two of them ended up laying down, Fenya still kissing him. 

"Fen!" he gasped between giggles. "I'm ticklish, spare me!"

"Okay, okay." She rolled onto her back beside him and took his hand. "Oh, sorry, do you mind if I--"

"Please do, I was gonna ask you anyway." They settled in, shifting positions a few times, not quite comfortable. Finally they found a decent enough position with Fenya basically spooning him from behind. She placed her nose on the back of his head, and he settled back into her as he found himself growing sleep.

"Glanni?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"I'm glad that I know you."

He smiled, and she felt him take one of her hands and hold it between both of his own. "I'm glad I know you too. And thank you for existing."

"You're welcome." Moments later, she heard him snoring, and from across the room Theo stirred. She didn't care if he had questions, because if he _really_ needed her he'd just wake her up again. Fenya sniffled, her eyes sliding shut, and she sighed. No matter what came their way, they had each other, and the rest of the gang, and some of the better folks in MayhemTown. They knew shit was gonna go wrong - it was inevitable. But if they stuck to each other, nothing could hurt them. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes i'm trash how are you today
> 
> I wanna write more in this sort of series/AU/half-canon type thing b/c I wanna explore Glanni's relationships with Theo and Switchblade (which may or may not be romantic, idk yet). I also just wanna explore Glanni as a character, like gender-wise and sexuality-wise, and with regards to his past. Hopefully more to come while I'm on winter break. Thank you for reading!


End file.
